Fishing lures come in numerous shapes and sizes. Lures have metallic or reflective materials to stimulate the appearance of a fish, or other animal in an effort to entice a strike from another fish.
Other lures, in addition to having the appearance of a bait fish or other animal, have added ball bearings, or other materials to an interior chamber of the lure, so as to create sound waves that emanate from the lure as it is pulled through the water. The goal of such lure is to attract a fish to the lure.
In more recent years, lures have utilized electronic mechanisms to put out sound, lights, and vibrations in the water to try to incite a strike. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,116,994, 2,520,444, 2,563,522, 2,909,863, 3,172,227, 3,885,340, 3,896,580, 4,380,132, 4,453,335, 6,904,712, 7,028,430, 7,310,906, 7,325,357, 7,562,489, 7,614,178, 7,712,245, 7,774,975, 7,827,730, 8,196,337, 8,468,737, each provide an artificial fishing lure that incorporates some element aside from the shape of the lure, to aid in attracting a strike to the lure.
Ultimately, a successful lure catches fish. A more successful lure simply provides for more strikes than a less successful lure. Applicant has invented a novel artificial fishing lure that utilizes a fixed pole attached to an interior chamber of the lure, and attached over said fixed pole is a member having affixed a impacting device, which is capable of contacting the side of said interior chamber, producing a sound and a vibration to the artificial lure.